You Found Me
by RedWolf95
Summary: they had always been close, but what happens when they fall for each other? what if people stand in their way? Hikaru/Kaoru? NOT GOING TO FINISH! UP FOR ADOPTION


Warning: swearing and a lot of innuendos

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC… Haruhi wouldn't be in it. Mori and Honey would be together. Tamaki and Koyouya would be together. Hikaru, Kaoru and me would be having a threesome… sadly that isn't going to happen

You Found Me

Chapter 1

Kaoru's POW

I had that dream again...

His hot sweating body pressed tight against mine...His luscious lips locked with my own. His soft hands grab my hips and pull me even closer to him, ripping a moan from the back of my throat "Mmm Hika that tickles"

His devilish smirk painted across his face. As much as that smirk sends more butterflies fluttering in my stomach, it also makes me falter for a second. That is all the time he needs. He leans in, whispering so softly into my ear 'Your mine...'

"Yours" I moan back "all yours"

Arching down, he trails tendering kisses down my neck and along my collar bone before crawling lower and lower, his kisses becoming more like quick suckles as he works his way down my chest...inching lower still... after what feels like forever, he reaches my pajama bottoms. Hikaru hooks a long, skillful finger under the waistband and pulls them down. I know what happens next...I've had this dream so many times that each event remains tattooed in my mind forever, even though I've dreamt this a thousand times before, i always have to change the sheets of the bed before Hikaru notices. There have been more near-missed than I can count. Thank the gods that my Hika is somewhat oblivious

I whimper, stroking his hair and rubbing tenderly behind his ear 'I l-l-love you Hika...'

'What are you doing Kaoru?' the lust filled atmosphere is shatter. Okay this hasn't happened before. Dream Hikaru freezes above me; I start to try to wiggle out from under him. Opening my eyes slowly I see the real Hikaru looking down at me, sadly without those loving and lusty eyes like in my fantasy land...I slowly look down only to find my hand slipped down the from of my pj bottoms

" I... can... e-explain..."

" What the hell were dreaming about?" I can literally feel my face heating up, by now I think it's fire truck red.

"Umm just bout some pranks we can pull on his highness" I lie 'Good save Kaoru' I say to myself

" I knew it..." he muttered...looking away for the briefest of seconds "You have feelings for his highness don't you?" i stare dumbstruck at my mirror image.

"W-w-w-w-w-w" I splutter "WHAT?" I sit up struggling to shuffle as far away from my twin as possible. In stead I fall off our bed in a pile of limbs. He leaned over the bed, staring down at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know..." he told me, sliding out of bed and stepping over me, he holds out his hand to me, I tentatively grab it.

"Love is love. What's it to me if you like Tamaki-senpai. After all, I've got Haruhi, you deserve to be happy too" I looked away sadly, Haruhi...I was positive he liked her but I never choose to believe it...I always hoped our little displayed of affection in front of the girls had a far deeper meaning

"Your Right...Thank you..." Heaving to my feet a gave a gentle shy, looking into my doubles eyes. I break contact with him and look at the alarm clock.

"It's half 6, there's no point to going back to sleep, I'm going to take a shower"

He smirked 'I'm sure you'll need it' he said as he made his way to change into his uniform. I blush again, why does Hikaru's uniform have to be so sinfully tight.

"Make sure it's cold Kaoru, you don't want your mini-me like that when you're around Tamaki-senpai, or anyone else for that matter" I laugh softly

I walked into the bathroom, twisting the knob of the shower, letting the water cascade down against the shower walls. I drop my pj bottoms, kicking them aside before stepping into the shower, the warm water washing over my body , curling around my limbs, dripping off my fingers. I press my hand against the wall and lean up against it, arching my neck over under the torrents of water...and closing my eyes...Letting my mind wonder back to my fantasy...'Oh Hikaru...' I moan softly...

Hikaru's POW

It darn near broke my heart

Kaoru, MY Kaoru loves Tamaki-senpai

How is this possible! Ugh...

I always thought...how we acted together...

Thumbing through my clothing i begrudgingly pulled on my shirt. It isn't till i'd buttoned it up all the way that i notice that this is the tightest shirt i own. Oh well…

I smirk evilly. Maybe Kauro will notice. Maybe I can change his mind towards his highness. I'll flirt a lot more than usual with him today I tell myself. Which isnt that hard since we spend the whole day together, He blushes...every time... Oh his blush... Imagine what else I could do to make him blush like that. As my mind starts to wonder off again, I hear moaning from the bathroom. This isn't helping my own "problem".

I pace slowly over to the bathroom door, pressing my ear against the door with a delighted smirk

Who care about my problem... his sounds are just... to good to miss... If only I could be the one those sounds are for...

It's all silent on the other side of the door… Dammit, he's going to be out in a second, QUICK look busy! I quickly return to dressing as Kaoru steps out of the bathroom, towel draped around his hips, hair dripping wet and hanging over his face...damn...

'Must resist pining sexy, WET twin to the bed and fucking him to next week' I say to myself squeezing my hands into fists, I bite my lips and swallow hard.

"Hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late" I snap at him, shocking us both.

He jerks slightly "O-okay"

Ahhh, he looks like a kicked puppy, pouting all sweetly and looking at me through his long thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" I rush over to him and engulf him into a hug pulling him against him I feel his body stiffen as I hold him close, teasingly I nuzzle my nose into his neck "I didn't mean it..." for effect I whimper softly and tighten my hold on him. "It's o-o-okay" I feel him stammer, looking up I notice a hot scarlet blush shade his cheeks

"Good." I respond, savoring the embrace a moment longer before letting go 'Come on...we're going to be late.' I smirk, trying to remove the thought of whipping off his towel, throwing him to the floor and fucking him to heaven and back.

"Umm… can I put on my uniform first please?"

"Oh sure" I reply, tying up my tie and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him closely. He shuffles uncomfortably.

"Could you leave please?"

I watch him; oh he's so cute. "Of course" I tell him, hopping to my feet and grabbing my satchel, throwing it over my shoulder. " See you downstairs"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Just want to say thank you to my smexy co-writer and awesome friend Rose!


End file.
